Her choice
by puglover122
Summary: Lila  a princess  is forced to marry. She runs away and meets someone who thinks she is nothing but a pesant. Read, comment, and if it's possible subscribe!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I only own Lila her family and where she comes from. I decided not to put Hoggle in the story, please don't be mad at me. Comment and enjoy! I have no problem with Sarah/Jareth She was always curious. When she was only a young child she would run and play in the woods. Her parents, King Alfaran and Queen Jolianna would always scold her for not being '_the proper princess'_. Lila hated how the king and queen would embarrass her in front of her brothers and the castle servants. Now that she was older she appreciated it. Lila was a beautiful seventeen year old princess. She wore the dresses her parents had bought for her, she wore make-up, and she practiced her reading, writing, and geography. Of course when she was young she would wear make-up and wear dresses, but not as often as she did now. Lila never complained. Her parents would tell her what to do, and when to do it. The only time she whined was when her parents wanted her to marry. This time was serious. Queen Jolianna kept tabs on all the princes from the neighboring lands. None of them appealed to her stubborn daughter. "Lila, I want you to pick one! I don't understand why you are so stubborn when it comes to marriage! Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you!" Jolianna yelled. Lila kept her eyes on the scrolls. Each one had a description of a prince or a king. It was so frustrating! She was only seventeen! Why did she have to marry? "Mad' am?" a very loyal servant croaked "King Alfaran would like to see you in the throne room. Shall I tell him you cannot go?" Queen Jolianna sighed "When I return, you shall have a decision. Is that clear Lila?" Lila nodded. She hated decisions. Her mother left. "Hmm…which one shall I choose?" Lila silently asked herself. She read the scrolls and thought about each king and prince. " Maybe I need some air." she whispered. Lila got up and put on a floral skirt and a nice top. She grabbed her cloak and quietly jumped out of the window. Her curiosity flared. She wanted to explore. "It wouldn't hurt if I just stepped out for a few hours." That's exactly what Lila did. No one knew that would be the last time they saw her.


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all! I only own Lila, her family, the two goblins, and the land Lila's family owns.

"Why did I decide to do this?" Lila whispered. She was walking through grey tunnels for hours on end.

Along with the occasional twists and turns, the tunnels had Lila making decisions! Her least favorite thing to do. Left or right, up or down, backwards or forward! She just couldn't decide. No one helped her. In fact, there was no one in the tunnels besides her!

"Oh no! Not another choice!" Lila wailed

She came to a gate. The gate led to a dark forest. Lila quickly opened the gate and ran. She stepped in mud, tripped over a branch, and then out of no where…saw a light in the distance.

'_am I dead?' _Lila thought. She heard about a bright light you went into when you passed, and she wondered if this was it. She walked a few more steps and then saw an outline of a city.

The closer she got to the light, the clearer the outline became. It was night time already, and the light she saw was a street light. Crooked houses, buildings, and shops, lined the streets. She saw a small bench through the holes of an iron gate. The gate kept intruders from entering the city.

"Maybe if I just pushed on the iron-" Lila said. The gate opened, and then Lila stepped inside.

She walked into the light of the street lamp. Her red cloak was ripped, and her shoes were very muddy.

"I am so tired. If I could just find that bench again…I would be in Heaven!" Lila whispered

She walked around for a bit. She rounded corners, and trudged down alley ways. When Lila reached a barber shop she collapsed. She heard footsteps behind her. _'This is not going to end well!'_ she thought. The footsteps stopped. Lila turned around. Her mismatched eyes wide. "Who are you?" a voice said harshly.

IF THE WORDS ARE ALL SQUISHED TOGETHER…..it's not my fault! The website squishes the words together! Sorry! COMMENT PLEASE!


	3. The castle

Okay, here is the third chapter. I'm so excited! I hope you liked the last two. I worked hard making sure the words weren't squished together. Enjoy the story! Please Review! I own noting or no one besides Lila, her parents, and Riscothia! Oh and I don't picture Jareth like this…It just fit in with where I'm going.

"Who are you?" the voice said a little bit softer.

Lila stood up and looked at her shoes. The person who was in front of her sounded intimidating. She could see shiny black boots, gray pants, and then a black vest.

"I'm…Lila." She took a breath "Princess of Riscothia." She tried to sound as grown up as possible. She was only a seventeen year old Fay.

The man stared at her. Lila felt very uncomfortable; she then bit her lower lip.

"Sure you are, and I'm King Alfaran!" the man snickered

The princess got angry. She could not believe this…stranger, thought she wasn't the princess! She bit her lip harder. This fool would not get off easy.

"Yes, I am the Riscothian princess. What makes you think I'm not?" Lila asked, trying not to loose her temper.

The man looked at her from head to toe. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Well, you certainly don't look like a princess. I mean look at you! Your cloak is torn, you don't have a dress on, no tiara, your shoes are not high heels, and the mud! Look at the mud! No princess would ever let mud even touch her!"

Lila looked up. Her face felt hot. She knew that it was as red as a rose.

"I've been walking for hours. Through tunnels that let me out in a forest. The forest floor has mud on it. That is why my shoes and clothes are soiled. Now please, if you could just give me directions to Riscothia…I'll be on my way." Lila said a little bit irritated.

She silently agreed with the stranger. She didn't look like a princess. A wave of self consciousness washed over her. Slowly she pulled her cloak over her body. It wasn't like her to feel so…ugly. That man was polished. His boots were shined, his hair was perfectly shaped, and his clothes had no stains or tears. Next to him, she looked like trash.

"Well, thank you for your feed back. Now may I ask who are you?" Lila asked.

"As if you don't know. I'm the goblin king! I rule all goblins, the 'tunnels', and this kingdom! I am not going to give you directions! I would never let pheasants like you into my future wife's country, or my own!

Lila couldn't take it much longer. She had an urge to slap him across the face. She had to hold her hands across her torso; just so she wouldn't strike him.

"How dare you speak to me like that? My family is willing to let any person into our country! No matter where they came from, or if their pheasant or not! I believe you should apologize!" Lila yelled

This made the goblin king angry. He grabbed her both of her wrists, and then pulled her close.

"Listen to me! If you ever pull something like that again I'll throw you into the bog!" the king yelled.

His grip was gentle. To Lila it felt like all he wanted to do was get his point through. He had no intention to hurt her. In the mean time, Queen Jolianna's voice was ringing in Lila's ears.

'_Spit in his eye and then run!' _it said

Lila sucked in her cheeks like she was nervous and afraid. She quickly let out the saliva and then ran.

She could him wail.

"Get back here you….disrespectful…teenager!"

Lila ran as fast as she possibly could. She rounded corners, jumped fences, hid behind bushes, and sprinted through alley ways. This was a nightmare! First: she couldn't get out of this wretched city, second: she had an angry king after her. Life couldn't get any worse!

She felt bad that she spit at the poor man. Lila was always told that spitting was un-lady like. It was. Lila never did it as a child, but at the heat of the moment spitting seemed right. If she had someone spit in her eye; she would be pretty angry too.

When she thought the coast was clear she darted to the next alley way, only to have a pair of hands around her small waist.

Clearly she had been caught.

Lila fought with all of her might. She kicked and screamed. She was pretty sure she elbowed him in the ribs. His grip again was gentle but unbreakable.

"You! I don't know what I will do with you! I might throw you into the bog, or let my goblins eat you; but that would be a waist. You're too pretty and that would be a problem because, they would let you go. I have an idea. I'm never this generous so don't get used to it. You will work in my castle! Yes that's it! You can do laundry, sew, fix things, cook, clean, and tend to the goblins!"

Lila was regretting every minute of this.

She never thought she would be captured.

Lila never had the servants in her castle tend to her needs. She would always do her own dirty work. She would wash her own laundry, sew the holes up on her clothes, practiced cooking, and when her parents weren't looking; she would scrub the dirty floors.

It made the lives of the hard working servants a little bit easier.

This was going to be a difficult. Lila could sense it.

She had a feeling, the king was not going to make her life easy. She was absolutely sure.

Maybe if she worked hard, and did everything king asked; she would be released.

Maybe her parents would come and save her.

Only time would tell.


	4. New friends

Did you like the last chapter? It was long wasn't it? Longest one I have ever written. Okay…I own nothing… you know the drill. Comment please!

Lila was sitting on a cushion, in a small buggy that was pulled by two white horses. She constantly looked at her feet. The king of goblins was staring at her.

"I have to ask you something." the king began.

"Why would you pretend to be a princess?" he said

Lila's face again turned red. She wanted to dip him in the bog of stench…or whatever that thing was. She again felt his eyes watch her. Lila remained quiet for a little longer.

"I wasn't pretending. It's true. I can name my mother and father's parents, all of my siblings, and the family crest is permanently on my back."

The king could tell that she wanted to change the subject immediately.

"So, to save myself some trouble…Tell me about you."

Lila took a deep breath. If he didn't believe she was the princess; she had nothing to talk about.

"Well, let's see….my name is Lila, I am the youngest of four children, I'm seventeen, I know how to read and write…I never could-"

"All of those facts will not help me. Real facts."

Lila sighed. This was harder than she thought.

"Let's start with those eyes." The king suggested

"Alright. The one blue eye is from my father's side of the family, and the lavender one is from my mother's side."

"Interesting. That's all I needed to know. Thank you."

Lila shrugged. She looked out the window. It was still dark out. She couldn't see her country from the right window. How she missed it. The pastel colored flowers in the spring, the sunset during the summer, and the snow covered village in the winter. Of course, she wasn't allowed in the village. Her parents were afraid of kidnappers. She decided a long while ago that it was best to compromise. She only saw the village from her bedroom window.

"Seriously sir, what would you want with me?" Lila asked.

The king glared at her.

"I did not give you the permission to speak! From now on, you will either call me sire, your majesty, or your highness. I needed another maid in the castle, that's why! I'm very upset that you would pretend to be the Riscothian princess!"

Lila's chocolate brown hair covered her face. Behind the curtain of hair, Lila was smiling. She wanted to ask more questions.

"So, do you love her _sire_?" Lila pressed on.

She saw a small smile spread across the king's face and then slowly disappear.

"Of course I do. I remember the night her parents held a social gathering and I was very nervous because, I couldn't dance and the King and Queen wanted me to dance with the princess. Her sister, the queen of Panthoria; entered first on her husbands arm. The two princes and their dates went next. I suspected the youngest princess would be on someone's arm" He smiled again "She wasn't. I was supposed to take her towards the dance floor but, I just stayed at a table."

Lila smiled again. She remembered that night. He was so shy. She remembered taking him by the hand and leading him to the floor. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack!

"She grabbed my hand and then we started to dance. She had the most beautiful eyes. They looked like yours. What a coincidence."

The king then glared back at her

Lila was still smiling.

The buggy stopped and they were in front of an intricately designed castle.

"Here we are. Lets go. You have work that needs to be done."

A small goblin walked up to the buggy and opened the door.

The creature placed a firm hand on Lila's wrist and dragged her into the maiden quarters.

Jareth had to sit and think for a moment.

'_she looks familiar. I wonder where I have seen her before?'_

Okay! I don't really like this chapter…..I thought it was very under done. Alright, review please!


	5. hold her down!

Yes! I got reviewed! They were all good! Thank you peacelightvictory! I own nothing….you should already know what I own.

"Okay, this is how it works." the goblin started "You clean, you cook, you sew, you do whatever King Jareth wants, and you have a fifteen minute break."

Lila was given a uniform. It was just a regular navy dress. She would have preferred what she was wearing now.

"Go get dressed. You have to clean out the throne room." the goblin informed

Lila trudged into the bathroom. She was exhausted from running, spitting, and everything else she experienced.

The dress was short sleeved, with a white apron. She was also given black flats.

Lila came into a kitchen that had a long table, a counter, and one window. It was a glum little place. Lila looked out of the window. There was a farm with cows, pigs, and chickens.

"No lollygagging Lady Jane, Get to the throne room! Oh yes…that's right….you're new! Ok the throne room is down that hall…you go down the flights of stairs…and then make two lefts and a right and then you should be at some cherry wood doors." the goblin instructed.

Lila said nothing and then grabbed a big bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Lila followed the directions given to her by that straight forward goblin. Instead of walking down the stairs, she tripped on a crystal ball.

"Stupid crystal!" she yelled and then walked down the hallway and turned some corners.

"Whoa! Look at her!" one goblin whispered to another

"Is she going to live with us?" one asked

"Is she even a goblin?" on whispered to the other three

"QUICK SOMEONE HOLD HER DOWN!" one screamed

Okay that's the chapter! I wonder what happens. I don't even know what's going to happen (Just Kidding! I do know…but I won't tell!)


	6. Out cold

Here we go! Thank you for reading! I own nothing besides, Lila, her family, and Riscothia.

"What? Hold me down!" Lila screamed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

In no time, Lila was on the floor. Six goblins sat on each of her legs, four sat on each arm, and three on her torso.

"What do you want?" Lila cried

The goblins didn't answer. They were to busy staring at her. Lila again thought this was another good time to spit when she heard someone yell from behind her.

"Get off of her. Now!" The king said

The goblins scurried into different rooms. Lila sat up at looked at the king.

"Thank you." She said silently

"Don't mention it. Get back to your duties." Jareth hissed

Lila got up and ran down to the throne room.

Jareth didn't know what to do with his minions. They heard the bog threat twice everyday!

"I should…I should…I should…just don't touch her!" He shouted. Then he bounded down the hallway.

He remained in his bedroom for the rest of the evening.

Lila sighed. She was scrubbing the floors for the third time. She couldn't believe how much mud and dirt come off of a goblin. Every one of those creatures was tracking mud all over the clean floors over and over again. As if it was done on purpose.

If this was how her first night went…she didn't want to know what her other days and nights would be like.

"Newbie! Get in here!" someone called from kitchen.

Lila got up. She took the soapy water and the scrub brush with her.

The kitchen table was packed with goblins that looked hungry. Lila hoped dinner wasn't her.

"Can I help you?" Lila asked nervously.

"Dinner! FEED US!" one yelled

Lila walked outside. She grabbed some eggs and then some peppers from a garden that wasn't visible from the small window.

She walked back inside and then started a fire. She grabbed a pan and fried the eggs. In the mean time one of the other maids was chopping up the peppers. Lila grabbed the peppers and threw them into the semi-cooked eggs.

In no time, Lila whipped up twenty-five omelets. She served them, and then collapsed in a chair next to the door.

All the goblins were eating; they looked like they were enjoying their dinner. Lila was extremely relieved that she wasn't hog-tied in the middle of the table with an apple in her mouth.

"Go serve the king those eggs!" one goblin yelled "He'll enjoy em'!

Lila nodded sleepily. She took a plate from the counter, a glass of milk, and the omelet.

She walked down a few hallways and knocked on a door.

"Come in." Said the king.

Lila entered and then set the tray down on his bed. He was busy working at his desk.

"Your supper, your Majesty." Lila said in a voice that was barely audible.

The king nodded. He got up and sat on the bed next to the tray.

"Well, how do I know you didn't poison it?"

Lila rolled her eyes.

"I didn't poison it. Are you going to eat it, sire?" she asked

The king nodded, signaling Lila to leave.

Lila only looked down. She felt her eyelids flutter. Her eyes closed.

She passed out on the king's bedroom floor!

Jareth didn't know what to do with her! Should he wake her up and yell at her, or should he send someone to take her to her room. It had been a long day for his new maid. She made it through the Labyrinth alive, had to deal with goblins, and cook for everyone. He just kept staring at the sleeping woman.

Jareth was just about to call another servant when, he remembered what happened before. All of his filthy minions on top of her. Yuck. She was a brave girl.

He did what the real gentleman would do. He slid his right arm under her knees and then his left arm on her back. She was extremely light.

He carried her back to her new room.

The door magically flew open and Jareth slipped in. He gently laid her on her bed and then left.

'_I swear I have seen her before! Just where?" _he thought.


	7. The new girl

Here we go! I'm adding a new character! She's going to be Lila's BFF! I don't own anyone besides Lila, her family, Riscothia, and Violet. I had to do the crystal ball thing!

ONE MONTH LATER….

It was now April, and Lila had been reported missing for a month since yesterday. She was used to everything now. Everything had become much simpler.

Her responsibilities changed every week. They weren't as complicated anymore, but that was all going to change.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, and Lila was just finishing up her job in the garden.

"Lila, come in here!" A small goblin yelled

"What did I tell you about manners? When you want someone to do something for you, you say 'please'." Lila said back.

In the past month, the only thing that kept her from escaping was the goblins. As strange as it sounds, it was true. During her break she would teach the goblins how to read, write, figure out math problems, and how to practice manners. They were beginning to understand everything.

"Fine. Lila come in here…_please." _he said again.

Lila got up and made her way to the kitchen door. The Fay suspected that everyone wanted lunch, and she was the one who had to make it.

She was surprised when she found a whole bunch of goblins in one corner of the kitchen.

"Alright, you all should head back to the throne room. I think the chickens are loose again." Lila lied. All she wanted to do was see what was in the corner.

All of the goblins cleared out, and Lila saw a girl crying.

She looked about her age, and she looked as if she was being held as a hostage.

Lila couldn't stand to see someone in this girl's current condition.

"I'm Lila. What's your name?" Lila whispered.

The girl looked up; all of her bright purple hair in her face.

"I'm….Violet." she said in between sobs.

"Violet, how did you get here?" Lila asked.

Violet cleared away her hair; her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I was just on a trip with my friends…and then that stupid king…asked me if I knew where the Riscothian princess was. I didn't know….where she was…and I was then grabbed by a goblin and taken here! I'm never going to get out ."

Lila's face turned bright red. This girl was taken here because of her and this was not going to be ignored.

"Ok, I will be right back. You just sit tight." Lila said.

Violet did as she was told.

Lila bounded down the hallway, and knocked on the king's bedroom door.

She knew what she was going to do; she was going let all of her frustration and anger and sadness out and let him think about what he just did to that poor girl.

"Come in!" Jareth said. He sounded awfully bored.

Lila walked in and shut the door behind her. She didn't want Violet or the rest of the castle, hear her yell.

"You have quite an issue!" Lila yelled

"I hope you know what you just did to that girl! Her friends are probably worried sick; they probably don't have the guts to tell her parents! Do you know how scared she is? She is crying in a corner in the kitchen! She doesn't know what she did wrong!" Lila yelled. She was fuming; you could literally see smoke coming out of her ears.

The goblin king was shocked. Why would an extremely quiet Lila stand up for a girl she didn't even know? He was starting to get irritated.

"Why would you do something like that? I know I shouldn't make your decisions, but think before you act! You made a girl cry! That's one less girl that will marry you! Don't you get it? If you're nice she will like you, then you go on a date, and then you get married! Ugh!"

Jareth's face was red with anger and embarrassment. That girl had no right talking to him like that! Who did she think she was? A princess?

"I ought to-"

"What? Throw me into the bog of stench? Wow, I haven't heard that one before!"

Jareth got up and calmly walked over to her. Whenever he was extremely mad, he was always calm. This frightened everyone because, no one knew if he was in a good mood, or if he was going to rip someone's head off.

There was added pressure now. Lila's parents asked Jareth to help them look for her. Queen Jolianna had previously chosen Jareth to marry Lila, so he seemed to be the best person to look for her. Lila had no say in who she wanted to marry; it was all the queen's idea. Of course Lila got to 'choose' but it wouldn't matter.

Also, to make matters worse, the annual Crystal ball was coming up, and Jareth had to find a date.

"I believe you owe her an apology." Lila said

Jareth walked a little bit closer, and Lila took a step back. She didn't know what he was going to do.

"I will give you till the count of three! If your not out by then I will-" he was stopped short, she was glairing at him! He usually did that to her!

"Good! I'm leaving! I just hope you know what you have just done!" Lila shouted and then left.

Jareth's mouth was wide open. He never let anyone talk to him like that! Why was she an exception?

He followed her down the hallways and then had her bedroom door slammed in his face. He couldn't win. They bickered like an old married couple. They had fights over everything.

Last week they had a fight over salad dressings. This week it was Violet.

Jareth couldn't see what he had done wrong. He wanted to have another maid so Lila would have some time off.

"I'm sorry. Should I just let her go?" He asked.

He was now seeing her more often for advice. Behind her stubbornness and quietness; she was a smart individual, who cared about everybody.

There was a long awkward silence. Then the door opened.

Lila walked out.

"I think you should. She looks terrified. I can't stand seeing someone like that. I'm sorry I yelled at you, sire." she said looking at her feet.

Jareth looked at his boots. It was his turn to apologize. This was always hard.

"I'm sorry I….Kidnapped a girl, terrorized her friends and parents, and made her cry in my kitchen." he said.

"Alright. May I got tell Violet she can leave?"

Jareth shifted on his feet. You could tell he needed that girl for something.

"Umm…well, I was hoping she would stay so I could have someone help you with the ball preparations." he said.

Lila nodded. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

Jareth leaned back on the door frame.

"What is it about her that gets to me?" he whispered quietly.

He never changed his mind. The only person who could make him was Lila. He was starting to like Lila. She had really proven herself.

Lila walked into the kitchen. Violet was still in the corner. She looked a little bit better.

"Okay, well here is the plan." Lila started

"You are going to stay here for the month, and then you get to leave." she explained.

Violet took a deep breath and then got up. Lila got up too.

"Okay, that sounds fair." violet said

"This is the best part, you and me get to plan the Crystal ball. So, you won't have to care for the goblins. Only I have to deal with them." Lila told her

Violet wiped the tears off of her face. She then put her hair in a ponytail.

"When do I start?" She asked


	8. The crest

This is always exciting! Here we go! I don't own Labyrinth, or its characters. You already know what I own.

"I think we should use pastel pink tablecloths." Violet exclaimed

Lila was too busy picking out the place cards to worry about a tablecloth.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you think. What about gold embossing?" Lila asked

Violet rolled her eyes. Lila had been asking her the same questions over and over. Gold or silver embossing on the place cards.

"Seriously! What color? Gold or silver? You have been very quiet over there." Lila said, clearly distracted.

Violet had enough with the stupid place cards.

"Shut up! Pick a color already! We have more important things to worry about! If you really want my opinion, I would choose the gold." Violet yelled in between giggles.

Lila nodded. Gold was best.

"You know…you remind me of my sister! She has the same personality, always wanting to get her opinion through! Gosh, you two could be twins!" Lila laughed

Violet shrugged. Lila was acting pretty weird lately. She had known Lila for about two weeks and this was the craziest she has ever been.

She was all about details now. Everything had to be perfect or else she would rip someone's head off. Lila told her that she didn't want the king to be upset so she just did what he wanted, and what he wanted always changed. But Lila was having weird mood swings.

"Well, I hope that was a compliment." Violet said.

Lila nodded. "Well we have to prepare lunch now. Let's get inside."

The came in from the garden. Violet wanted to make lunch today so Lila had some time off.

Lila walked down the hallways. She admired the large paintings and the old vases.

She knocked on the door to the king's study. Lila had a whole bunch of questions to ask him about the ball.

"Come in please."

"Hello your majesty. I have a few questions to ask you." Lila said.

The king leaned back in his chair.

"I see. What is this all about?" he asked

"Well, I would like to ask you if there is anything you would like in particular on the menu for the ball, or if you wanted to change anything." Lila said

Jareth thought about the ball plans. He liked the table arrangements, the flowers were perfect, and he only needed a date.

"Well, I like the menu. All of the seating arrangements are lovely, and the flowers you picked out are beautiful. The only thing I need is a date." Jareth said

Lila nodded. It was upsetting that he didn't have a date. He would have to be in front of the highest Fay in the Underground and not have a woman on his arm.

"I would like to talk to you about a very personal matter." Jareth said

"Okay, what is on your mind?" Lila asked

Jareth shifted in his seat.

"I was thinking about this for a month. I want you to draw the Riscothian family crest on this piece of paper. Prove to me that you're the princess."

Lila looked confused. She didn't know where he was going with this but she had a feeling that asking why was not appropriate now.

Lila took the ink dipped quill and then started draw beautiful designs.

There were two lions and then a shield with an 'R' in the middle. Coiled on top of the shield was the dragon that looked fierce.

It was amazing that all of the images fit on Lila's back. Where Lila was from, all of the infants had the family crest imprinted on their back. It was required. Lila didn't know why, but she always thought it had to do with the baby's safety.

"Well. How does it look?" Lila asked nervously.

This was her ticket out and she didn't want to blow it.

Jareth's face was frozen in shock.

"It's looks-"

**Please review, I haven't updated in like four days. Okay R&R! I don't think I have ever done a real cliff hanger before! ENJOY!**


	9. Storms

Okay! Here we go! I don't own any of the characters except: Lila, Violet, the king and queen. Enjoy the story.

"It's, its dead on." Jareth said.

His eyes were as wide as saucers. She had just completed the crest perfectly and looked as if it were no big deal.

"How did you do that?" he asked

Lila looked at the paper and then looked at him.

"I've always been able to draw the crest." She said quietly

Jareth looked at Lila. She had the same eye and hair color as the princess. She smiled, laughed, and yelled like the princess. They both could have been related.

"I want you to tell me your full name." Jareth pressed on

Lila swallowed hard.

What if he didn't believe her? What if he threw her into the bog because, he thought she was lying.

"My name is Lila Raylynn Jolianna Riscothia." she said

Jareth looked puzzled. Only King Alfaran and Queen Jolianna, and the youngest princess knew that.

"That's right. How did you know?" Jareth asked

Lila wanted to strangle him! How could he not see it? She could draw the crest, she knew her middle name, and she could speak in her ancient native tongue! He was clueless!

"I don't think you will believe me sire." Lila said.

Jareth looked upset. He hated when people didn't tell him things.

The king got up and then walked over to Lila. He looked into her eyes and begged her to tell him.

" I am the princess and, I know you probably don't believe me but, it's true! I can draw the crest, speak in my native language, and I know my middle name. No one knows it but my parents and I." she explained.

Lila had a strong feeling that the king was going to yell and lecture her. She knew it was coming.

Jareth's eyes filled with tears. Lila looked confused and didn't know what to do.

She had never seen Jareth like that. He never cried in front of anyone! This was a first and she didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Jareth was by the window with his hand over his eyes. Lila wanted to be as gentile as possible. She slowly walked over and placed a hand on his back. Things went down hill from there.

Jareth began to sob. Then a storm started brewing and the windows began to rattle. Then the wind picked up and the trees uprooted and flew around and hit the sides of the castle.

Dirt flew around, rain was seeping in from the outside, and the sky was black. Jareth was causing this and he probably couldn't stop it.

"Your majesty, please stop crying. If I upset you I'll pretend that I never said anything and then I'll go out and clean up the kingdom." Lila offered.

Jareth began sob louder. He sounded like he had just lost something dear to him.

The sky was darker now and then lightning flickered. The castle shook harder, and the windows began to break.

Pieces of glass flew everywhere. One cut Lila's arm. There was blood on her dress, and it didn't look like the cut was going to stop gushing.

Jareth stopped crying. He looked at her blood stained dress.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't worry about me. Just um.. I…just sit tight please, I'll be right back." Lila said. She sounded like she was gagging

She looked worse. Like she was going to get sick.

3*3*3*3*3*

Lila ran down the hallway. She was hoping to fix up her cut fast.

"This should do nicely." Lila said

She took a rag and tied it around her arm tightly.

Lila leaned against the wall. She wondered what the rest of the kingdom thought, if her parents had seen the storm, and if she could make the king feel any better.

Slowly Lila made her way back to the study. The door was slightly open, so she just let herself in.

"Lila I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just couldn't control myself, I don't know what got into me." He apologized.

Lila walked over to him and sat on the window sill. He still had a leather gloved hand covering his eyes. His face was red.

"It was only a small cut. Nothing to apologize over." Lila said quietly

'_goodness! I hope he's okay.' _Lila thought to herself

"A-are you alright?"

Jareth took his hand away from his face. He just looked at her. He was amazed that she just bounced back and didn't care what happened a moment ago.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." Jareth said rather quietly.

Lila brought her hands up and wiped the tears from Jareth's cheeks.

" I do believe you by the way." he said

"Really? You do?" Lila practically yelled

Jareth smiled; He saw how her face lit up when she got excited. Her eyes sparkled, she grinned from ear to ear, her cheeks turned a pink color, and he surprisingly loved it.

"Yes, I do believe you. I just hope that you could stay here a little while longer until the ball preparations are finished. After the ball, you may leave with your family again." He said.

He sounded like someone just rained on his parade when he said those last nine words.

"So, when we were talking about a month ago in that buggy, you were kidding when you said you loved me. Right?" Lila asked

Jareth smiled

"I wasn't kidding."

Lila giggled. For some reason, when he said he loved her it made her feel warm inside.

"Lila! Get in here you need to clean this mess up!"


	10. Gone!

**Ugh! Another sleepless night. I bet you I'm an insomniac. I figure I have three hours till I fall asleep…but enough about me because I'm boring. Okay, well… I have a few things to tell you too… There's going to be a sequel! I'm so excited! You have Peacelightvictory to thank for one or two of the ideas I'm using! You're going to LOVE IT! Let's get on with the story…..wait! I OWN NOTHING…you know what I own. R&R! Oh yeah….in this chapter, there are only four days before the ball!**

JJJJJJJJJJJ

_Cut, Sew, bandage finger. Cut, sew, bandage finger._

This was an on going pattern.

'_Okay Lila, you can do this. Cut the fabric, double whip stitch.'_ she thought.

Lila had been doing this for days and she still couldn't get the hang of it. The fabric blue and pink fabric would slide everywhere, the thread wouldn't go through the needle, and then she would ruin half of the white fabric with crimson colored blood.

"Hey! How are the dresses coming out?" Violet asked from the doorway

"Well, we can wash the blood off of the white cloth, and then we can find something gold to fit in the center, and then they should be finished and ready to amaze the higher Fay!"

Violet came in and watched. The dresses were half done and they already looked fabulous.

"Well, I think you will look smashing in this pink Violet! It will match your hair." Lila said cheerfully.

"You know I think the Kin-" Violet was rudely interrupted

"Lila, as strange as it seems you have a visitor." he said.

Lila shrugged. She wanted to remind the goblin of his manners but now, didn't seem like the time. In the mean time her curiosity flared, she wanted to see who it was so badly.

She ran as fast as she could down the corridors and then she found the study door open.

"I heard I have a visitor! Who is it?" Lila yelled excitedly. She was practically jumping out of her skin.

Jareth glared. It was the glare he gave when he was under pressure and then someone annoyed him. The irritation this time was Lila.

"Sit. Let's talk." he said

Lila sighed. This was another trick. In the past few days, the king had been very stressed out and the only way to avoid yelling; was to play tricks on people. The tricks were nasty.

"I don't have a visitor do I." Lila said, her shoulders fell and then she heaved out a sigh.

"Can I help you sire?" she asked politely. The enthusiasm was completely stripped from her voice.

The king glared at her again.

"Lila, someone important had come to see you. I sent him here. I want to two to see each other again."

The door behind Jareth's chair opened.

Lila couldn't believe who she was seeing. Was it a dream? Was this really happening?

"Little sister! You've grown!" he cried.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. There were tears from Lila, hugs from her brother, and a ton of glaring from Jareth.

"Goodness! You look like you have been working all day! What has happened to you?" Lila's sibling asked

She looked at her shoes. This was not something she wanted to answer.

"I uh….work here." she said in a voice that could barely be heard.

Unfortunately her brother had extraordinary hearing skills and he heard everything she said.

"What? You cannot be serious! You have been here for a month! Working! I cannot believe this! Wait till father hears about this little '_adventure_'" he hissed.

The word 'adventure' came out of his mouth as if it tasted awful to say.

His blue eyes seemed to turn red with rage. I frightened her to death.

"I…I was just….here helping Jare- The goblin king." Lila mumbled.

"Oh, so now you're calling him by his first name now! Only a month and he already has you wrapped around his finger! I can't believe mother wanted you to marry this…this…abomination of a king or whatever he is!" He yelled.

He turned to Jareth. His eyes were now the color of blood, and it wasn't very appealing.

Jareth got stood up from his chair. He wanted to choke the prince.

"Prince Riley! She was in perfectly good care, I made sure. And I thought I told you not to bring up the marriage situation!" Jareth yelled

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you to marry my sister, and I wanted her back home before anything like this happened!" Riley screamed back.

Lila stood in the back of the room. She wanted them to stop fighting. They were both acting like five year olds. All of the yelling and screaming and then the punching, and then Riley and Jareth's blood on the floor, and then something totally unexpected.

Lila felt warm hands on both of her wrists, and then she was pulled backwards through the wall.

Lila had been taken through the walls by two small but strong goblins.

They bound her hands with rope and then they lead her to a secret room, that no one, not even the goblin king himself knew about.

"Stay here missy!" the one yelled.

"Yeah, kingy won't know where you are! Then he will love us again!" the other one yelled louder.

Lila's facial expression must have been priceless to the other goblins because, they all began to laugh and roll on the floor.

Ale flew everywhere, chickens and their eggs were all over the floor, and to make matters worse she was chained to a wall.

"What has gotten into you? The king doesn't love me!" Lila yelled.

She felt twenty pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What do you mean he doesn't love you? Kingy walks around his room all day mumbling about you! He wonders what will happen to him if he lets you go. He wonders if his hart will be smashed into tiny microscopic pieces when you decide to leave with your parents. He even asked me to find him an outfit that he thought you would like him to wear at the ball! You think he doesn't love you!" one said sounding angry.

"I heard him tell you weeks ago that he loved you, and all you did was smile about it! You should be lucky that he has arranged marriage with you! I think once he sees your gone, He'll go back to talking and needing us again." another one chimed in

Lila felt warm tears escape from her mismatched eyes. She would rather clean out the castles garbage cans, than be stuck here.

For the first time in weeks she had wished she was out of the dreaded castle and city.

She wished Jareth would come and save her. Maybe Riley and him would notice that she was missing and then go and look for her.

This could have been her last chance.

**Yay! It's finished! R&R…tell me what you think, BTW thanks Peacelightvictory for some ideas! I'm using one for this story and one for the sequel! Enjoy!**


	11. The letter

**It's been a while since I have updated! I think it has been a week or two (that's long for me!) the reason why is because, I'm starting school in a week and a half and I don't have a backpack or supplies, I'm getting a new puppy soon and there is a lot of work that needs to be done, and I am finally able to sleep (when I write my story it's usually at 1:00-3:00 am. And now I can sleep without waking up in the early hours of the morning.) So, enjoy this chapter… you are going to start to hate someone…and I hope you review and all that jazz! Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

They were pushing each other through the hallways.

"Move, you twit!"

"I'll move where I want!"

"How dare you talk to me like that? I should-"

"Throw me into the bog. Wow that's a good one!"

Jareth and Riley were fighting nonstop. About twenty minutes after Lila disappeared, the two 'friends' realized that she was gone.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come!" Jareth hissed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't want to marry her! I seriously think you went off your rocker! Kidnapping a princess! What next? My father?" Riley yelled.

Jareth turned around and punched Riley in the mouth. You could hear his jaw crack.

"You double horned, dark magic covered, kidnapper!" Riley yelled. "You're lucky I can heal myself so quickly!"

Jareth couldn't understand why the prince was so protective of his sister. Most princes would want there sisters taken away, just so they could get out of their hair. The other princes reminded him of his job. Taking kids and babies away, and then giving them to others. But Riley was someone who Jareth couldn't put his finger on. He cared so much about his sister, that he would kill someone for her!

"Sire, I was wondering if I could take a break. Another maid is working on the ball preparations."

Jareth looked at the tall purple haired maid. He just wanted her out of his hair.

"Fine, you may go."

Violet made her way around the king and the very attractive visitor.

She hoped the vague story worked. She didn't want to be needed for the rest of the afternoon for very personal reasons.

She put one side of her body through the wall and then pulled the other side through. She knew the goblins took care of her dirty work. This part should be easy.

"Master! You arrived!" one goblin screeched.

Violet put her hand over the goblins mouth.

"You're master is Jareth not me! I only pay you!" Violet said through clenched teeth.

"She is right through there. What are you going to do? Throw her into the bog? Hold her upside down for the rest of her life? Tell me"

Violet rolled her eyes. This goblin was so stupid.

"I hope you told a good cover story! If not, I will personally hang you by you're toes over the bog. I suggest that if the story was not good enough, that you would go change it before I see the prisoner!"

The one goblin nodded furiously and then led her into the one chamber.

Lila was sitting on the floor, being terrorized by goblins. She was bloody and dirty.

"Lila there you are! I didn't recognize you with all of that dry blood on your body, oh and lets not forget that ripped dress! You look like trash! Not how a princess should dress."

Lila looked up and saw her friend standing above her. She had an evil grin on her face and she sounded like Jareth when he was being a brat.

"You probably know why I'm here. I want Jareth for myself. I don't know what he see's in you. I know he loves you and all…but I think I'm a better catch!"

Lila couldn't believe what she was hearing. Violet went behind her back because, she wanted Jareth!

"You! Why would you do this to me! We were friends! I thought I had a friend." Lila croaked. Her voice was strained from all of the yelling for help she did.

Violet let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Like I wanted to be you're friend. You have one thick head don't you? I do believe once Jareth realizes that you are never coming back, I will be the one that will capture his heart. I only have five days to get rid of you. That should be plenty of time."

Then two goblins came over and started kicking Lila anywhere they thought she should have a bruise.

"Knock it off you two! You want her to be alive when we do away with her. I want to see her scream when she is dangled over the bog!"

And on that note, she left.

Leaving Lila to wonder what had just happened.

"Oh, and Lila…don't be surprised if I tell the king you ran away! It will just be added fun!" Violet said in between laughs.

Jareth was in his study. Riley had left to tell his father about Lila. Both of them decided to tell a lie and say she was in a neighboring kingdom teaching mermaids geography.

"Sire? I have some bad news to tell you." Violet said through the door.

"Come in Violet."

Violet came in and sat in a chair in front of Jareth's desk.

"I found a note on the floor in my bedchamber this afternoon. Lila had written it. I think you should hear this."

Violet cleared her throat and read the piece of paper she had wrote on with her left hand.

"Dear Violet, I have decided to take the easy way out and run away from this awful place. While Jareth and my brother were fighting; I quietly slipped out of the study and headed for the great doors. You are probably wondering how this note came to you're room. I used my magic. Not something I'm proud of, but it was going to have to work, in order to have a smooth escape. I have been thinking about running away for a long time, and seeing the fight made me want to do it now. By this time, I am either in the Labyrinth or in some kingdom getting my magic purposefully taken away. I am not in Riscothia so do not look for me there! Tell Jareth I quit, and I'm sorry. I cant marry him. He is sweet but, I cannot deal with commitment just yet. Sincerely yours, Lila."

Jareth looked hurt. Pain flickered through his eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lila had become fond of the castle, and her job. She even told him she loved him dearly. He wanted her more than anything in the entire world. Why would she run away?

"Thank- you Violet. Please return to your duties. You will now take over Lila's responsibilities."

Violet nodded. Those weren't the exact words she wanted to hear but, she still had a few days left to win the king over.

"I wont let you down Your Majesty. Thank you." She curtsied and left.

Jareth took a deep breath and returned to his paper work.

Lila was all he wanted. The letter didn't seem like her. Jareth wanted to follow her and talk her out of her decision. He wanted her to come back and say she made a terrible mistake and that she would marry him, but as Lila once told him, 'not every story has a happy ending.'

"Oh, Lila. If you only knew how much you mean to me."

**Okay! How was that? It's really short but, I thought it explained some things. I told you! You would have to hate someone! Read and Review please!**

**LOVE YA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see! Sorry for not updating in like a month! School just started and I already have two projects due, and to make matters even worse…I have a ton of homework! It's not so much of a big change… I had a ton of HW last year and I still do now! So, I do hope you love this chapter and I will give you a (This is my favorite part!) a hint! There will be a sequel! Tell me if that's okay with you guys! Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

It was already thirteen o'clock and she was still no where to be found. He had goblins look all over the city, and nymphs look all through out the woods. He himself, Jareth the goblin king, went through most of the neighboring kingdoms, and she was still absent from his life. Jareth didn't want to give up, but he knew the search would have to end soon. The ball was in two days, and of course he would have to stop the search for her and host a party. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Jareth looked at the moon, and grumbled to himself. The ball was bothering him again, and this time the knot in his stomach came with memories of the past gatherings he had been to.

One time, he was at the annual petunia ceremony, and he was just sitting at a table looking miserable. He watched all of the masked men ask the masked women to dance, and how they all accepted, and then when the dance was over the couple would share a kiss. It made him want to royally vomit on the nice marble yellow floor. He had given up looking for a queen. Love was a punishment to him.

The last ball he had been to, he actually enjoyed. That was the first time he saw Lila. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes twinkled, her skin glowed, and her smile just lit up the whole room. It wasn't like him to get all worked up over a woman but, this one he just couldn't resist.

His memories where interrupted by a small goblin named, Owen.

"Owl! What do you want?" Jareth yelled to the creature who was now cowering in the corner.

"We just wanted to tell you that Lila wasn't in the dark forest. And no, there weren't any mermen holding her captive." he said.

Jareth pinched the bridge of this nose, and sat there thinking. The dark forest was his last hope. If Lila wasn't there, he would have to call upon one particular woman he wasn't willing to deal with at this moment.

"Go get my mother. NOW!" He yelled again.

In a few short moments, his mother was sitting by the window with him.

The old queen was trying to talk some sense into her stubborn son's head.

"Jareth, you're not going to find her. You've been looking for her for a few days now, and she didn't turn up." She said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious mother. What have you heard from my team in the Aboveground?" he asked.

"Well, from my personal experiences from the Aboveground, if a person or in this case, a servant, is missing for at least three days, she is dead. But, I haven't heard anything from them yet."

Jareth looked away.

"Thank you mother. You may go." he said.

With that the lady left.

_MEANWHILE…_

Lila was on the ground pretending to sleep. She was listening to her kidnapper's conversations. So far, they were going to hang her over the bog for a month, and then call upon Violet to cut the rope that held her and drown her in the filthy water.

"I think that will do! This is the most fun I've had in years!" one shouted

"I agree! Look! She's moving!" one said.

Lila heard footsteps come towards her.

"What did we tell you? DON'T MOVE UNLESS TOLD TO!" the biggest one yelled.

After she was rudely reprimanded, she was kicked and beaten until she felt something warm and wet coming from her ribs. It was getting harder for her to breathe. Every gasp felt like someone had just stabbed her.

"Violet will like the blood. I think she learned her lesson!"

The group heard a thud and then saw very sinister looking woman.

"Violet! Look, we made her bleed! Aren't you proud?"

She kicked the goblin away and walked over to a very bruised Lila. She had scars on her arms and legs. There was dry blood on her face and clothes, and she looked like an over all wreck.

"Hmmm… nice work. But I do think we should let her go for some fun. I'm going to take her for a ride. Clean her up! Lila wait until he sees you!"

**I'm sorry! I know it's short and you guys deserve longer but, I wanted to save the next part for the next chapter! You're going to love it! Read and Review please! I think the next chapter is going to be a good one! Longer too…(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! Well, here's the next chapter. Also, I have some people to thank! PeaceLightVictory, notwritten, and Rayen 'tora' King. You guys reviewed and made me extremely happy! Also, I want to know what 'fan art' is. I read about it some where and I wanted to know what it was. It sounded neat! Cool, right okay! By the way….I was messing up the story! The ball is that night, not two days away! I was messing this up with a math homework problem! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

Every bump in the road hurt. It would make the cart jump, and she would roll around and hit things used to beat her. Lila would hit the ankles of huge goblins and then get kicked in her then broken ribs.

The wagon stopped and she was dragged out by her hair. Her arms and legs were tied behind her and she was given only a few minutes to live.

"Perfect plan isn't it? I get Jareth, and you get to drown in a lake. I wish I had an aboveground camera!" she hissed. Violet walked around playing with her bright purple hair.

Lila made small whimpering noises. She had an old dish rag shoved in her mouth. The goblin thought it added effect, and they were hoping she would choke on it too.

The goblins picked her up and stuck her feet in the water. Her uniform was half soaked. Violet put her hands on Lila's shoulders started to push her in.

Lila screamed at the top of her lungs, although it hurt, she thought someone in the surrounding woods would hear her.

She was slowly pushed in. Lila didn't know how Violet managed to figure out that she couldn't swim.

Lila was thrashing around like a worm on a hook. She was on her back and watched Violet and the goblins leave. She could see Violet laughing madly as she kicked all of the goblins around.

'_This is not happening. Why does this happen to me. Why?' _she thought.

Slowly she closed her eyes and felt herself sink lower and lower, while her burning lungs fill up with the crystal clear water.

_BACK AT THE CASTLE…._

Jareth was inspecting the dining hall. Making sure the plates were perfectly placed, and the floor had the right amount of glitter on it. On an average day, he would be sitting around with Lila, talking about life's many ups and downs. Along with family. He wanted family, and so did she.

"So, do you like everything?" Violet asked.

She had an innocent look on her face.

He nodded. Everything looked perfect. All of the sea blues and crystals. The table cloths were a brilliant shade of blue, and the undertones were silver.

"Have you found a date yet?" she asked.

"No. I was going to surprise Lila and take her, but unfortunately, my plans never worked out."

"Well, that's a shame." she said.

Violet got closer and closer. Normally, Jareth would have backed up, or even called his goblins on the thick headed person, but he didn't do any of those things and it confused him.

"You are everything a woman wants. Charming, powerful, sweet, funny…what more does anyone want?" she said. Right about now, she was nose to nose with the goblin king.

"Well, umm….do you want to go with me?" he asked. He was running out of options, and he didn't want to embarrass his parents in front of the highest Fae… again.

She hugged him. He took it as a yes.

"Well, I have to go clean out the throne room. I will see you tonight." she said and then ran off.

When she left, Jareth felt like he had cheated on Lila.

_BACK AT THE LAKE…_

'_Good bye.'_ she thought. She didn't know why she wasn't dead yet.

While she was saying her good byes she felt a small flame of hope in her heart.

When she was about to try to pull herself out again, an image of Jareth appeared in front of her and the flame of hope immediately was extinguished.

"Let go Lila. You've been good. You deserve better." he said.

Lila felt tears flow down her cheeks and then dissolve into the water. She would miss him so badly if she let go all of the sudden. She hasn't seen him in a week, and she really loved him.

'_WHY? Why do you want me do die? Were you in this too?' _She screamed in her head. All he did was disappearing leaving Lila to fix this by herself. Even if she was a maid for a month and a half, this was not a mess she could clean up alone.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER AT THE CASLTE…_

Jareth was up stairs inspecting his evening attire. The sparkle and glitter was in the right order. The color made his hair look platinum blonde. The jacket looked like the inky night sky, and the jewels and sparkle looked like the stars. He loved the way his mismatched blue eyes looked like bright blue stained glass. If you looked closely into the brilliant blue eyes, you would see pain and hurt. But, that wasn't important right now.

"THE WEAVER OF DREAMS, THE KING OF THE GOBLINS, JARETH! SON OF KING REDINGAL AND QUEEN AZALIA!" the squire yelled.

Everyone looked at the king and watched him slowly walk down the stairs.

As he was walking, he saw the depressed Queen Jolianna and her eldest daughter. Then he saw Prince Riley talking to his father. And the other prince, the one who seemed to focus the most, was looking outside.

"_That is very unusual. I wonder what he's looking at." _Jareth thought as he stood by his father's side.

As the high king rambled on about the underground's history, the labyrinth, and how pleased he was with everyone attending, Jareth was finding it harder to concentrate on everything. He was not so much concerned, but interested as in what the Riscothian prince was currently looking at.

When the King was quiet, the ball went on, Jareth slowly walked over to the prince.

"What are you looking at, sir?" he asked politely. Noticing how teenage the prince looked, he figured he would talk to him as if they were 'friends'.

"Oh, Uhh…hello. I was just looking at this magnificent glow in the forest over there. It's certainly breath taking isn't it?" he said in awe.

Jareth looked deep into the forest. He saw a flash of color and the gold orbs dancing around with a care in the world. It was a rather beautiful scene, and he didn't want it to end but, it could have caused a whole lot of damage. And he didn't want the Fae council down his throat about wreckage for the fifth time this month.

"Why, yes it is. I must be going now, enjoy the ball." he said and then dashed off to find Violet.

_AT THE LAKE…_

Lila was free. She was jumping up and down, twirling all about, and practicing her magic. She could heal things such as her ribs. She could create certain flowers, and she even dried herself off.

What she was practicing now was, transporting. When she finally figured out how to work it…she would end up in some overly crowded college frat house. She didn't want to spend her evening in a pillow case or drinking ale until she exploded.

"What if I tried this.." she said out loud.

She arranged her hands in front of her and whispered a couple of things. All of the sudden, a blue ray of light shot out from her finger tips, and a little frog appeared at her feet.

"Hey lady! What do ya think yer doin'!" the frog yelled up at her.

She picked him up carefully, and let him sit in her hand.

"I was trying to get to the goblin king's castle using magic. So far it hasn't worked. Do you have any tips?" she asked.

The frog rolled his reptilian eyes. Her jumped out her hand and sprang into the woods.

"LOSER!" he yelled back at Lila.

She straightened her back and crossed her arms.

"Oh wait! Level, Oblivious, Shaft, East, and Right! Yes! Thank you!" She yelled into the woods and then continued the spell.

She turned her body to the East, and then turned right. She made a ray of green light appear and then she aligned it with a shiny rock, and the she made herself open to anything around her. There was a rumble.

_AT THE BALL…_

Jareth and Violet were dancing. Her body flowed with the music. Jareth on the other hand was not feeling himself, was as stiff as a board. He had such grace when it came to dancing but, tonight he didn't feel the need to celebrate with anyone.

"Excuse me a moment Violet. I need to speak with someone." he said.

Violet nodded and let him go. At this point, she wondered if Lila had finally made it to the bottom of the pond.

Jareth walked over to Queen Jolianna. Her pale face was streaked with tears. She would occasionally wipe them away with her fingers, and then continue to sit at a table looking worse.

"Hello Jareth. What a lovely party. Tell me, did you do all of this yourself?" she asked flatly.

Jareth laughed. "No, I couldn't have possibly pulled this gala off by myself."

The queen smiled. It wasn't her usual bright smile, but it was better than nothing.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a month." He asked.

She looked down at the floor and then looked back up at Jareth. You couldn't miss the hurt expression on her face. It was like that for a while but, this was the most heart breaking face yet.

"Miserable. I miss her, you know. This is the worst thing she has ever done! Of course she could have been kidnapped or something awful like that, but I do believe that if she ran away, she was hiding from her future; Maybe trying to get back into the past and stay there, who knows." she said.

Jareth sat down next to her. He kidnapped her. He held her hostage. He was the one who was responsible for her absence in her family's life! Jareth felt a new emotion wash over him. His stomach was churning, his palms were sweaty, and his shoulders began to

tighten up. It was an emotion that he never ever felt before, and it was odd. It was guilt.

"When she was just a baby she would play in the garden all the time. Smelling the different types of flowers, and crawl around with the butterflies. I knew she was going to be trouble from the first time I held her. Not disrespectful trouble, but trouble that only a curious child could conjure up. It was hilarious! She brought so much happiness to the kingdom with her little magical pranks, and her attitude. Part of me says to keep searching, but the other half says to give up and just let Mother Nature take her course." she said.

Jareth nodded. He wished he could just find her but he couldn't grant his own wishes. That was against the rules.

"I apologize if I am boring you. But, I figured I should tell you, since your were going to be her husband." she said.

Jareth felt a warm feeling inside of him. Just thinking about his future with Lila made him want to act like a little kid again. It wasn't very king like but, he missed what happiness made him feel like.

_IN THE BASMENT…_

"Thank you, frog." she whispered.

Lila was walking through the basement of the goblin castle. It was a mess. There were old arrows, and armor, a ton of oil paintings, baby clothes, laundry, broken crystals, giant mirrors, a rocking horse, a bunch of glitter, barrels and barrels of beer, jewelry of every sort, and a poster of Sonny and Cher which confused Lila deeply. It was like the dump here. Everything that was lost went there, but when you looked at everything, you wished the goblin king would whisk you away TO the dump.

"Goodness! What a mess!" she said.

"Tell me about it!" a voice said from behind her.

Lila looked to see a woman in one of the huge mirrors. She had long hair, lilac eyes, and and dark green dress.

"Who are you?" Lila asked.

The lady in the mirror looked at her like she had ten heads.

"I'm Mother Nature, darling! But you can call me Grandmother." she said happily.

Her Auburn hair was braided down to her waist.

"Grandmother? I don't have a-"

"Yes you do. I'm right here! Now, Lillian. I am going to grant you one wish. Kind of like the fairies in the woods okay? I want you to think really hard." she whispered.

Lila thought over everything she ever wanted.

"I want to go into my servant's quarters." she said full of confidence.

Mother Nature looked pretty confused.

"Are you sure? Because once this wish is made you cannot change it!" she said.

Lila nodded. This is what she wanted.

"Okay then, LILLIAN BELINDA RISCOTHIA…..I HEAR BY GRANT YOUR WISH!" Mother Nature yelled.

The next thing Lila new she was in her bedroom. Her new dress was laid out on her bed. It was blue, and it layered down to the floor. It had an open front with another set of white layers in it. It was stunning. She was thanking herself for finishing it quickly.

She quickly slipped it on and fixed her hair to the best of her ability.

_IN THE BALL ROOM…_

Jareth was just about to end a dance with Violet when a goblin came by and tugged on her dress.

"She has been taken care of! Lila is dead! She is at the bottom of pixie pond!" it said.

Jareth looked at the little creature who had just triumphantly wiped off the golden blood on his old dirty shirt.

Enraged Jareth broke free from Violet and started yell at her. Everyone listened to the conversation. In fact, it was kind of hard not to.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HER! I WILL BOG YOU FOR SURE…YOUR LUCKY I DON'T DROWN YOU IN IT! GAURDS! TAKE HER AWAY IMMEDIATELY! I WILL DEAL WITH HER IN A FEW HOURS!" Jareth screamed.

His face was blood red from anger. He was breathing heavily and he just wanted to find Lila and fix this whole ugly thing. Even if she was dead.

Jareth stormed out of the castle doors and transported himself to the dark forest, where he could navigate the pixie pond. He stepped on anything in his way.

_BACK IN THE CASTLE…._

"Lila!" a little goblin yelled.

"He just went down to the pixie pond! You should probably head down there!" It yelled again.

Lila rolled her eyes.

'_Here we go again.'_ she thought and then remembered L.O.S.E.R.

This time the light from her finger tips was pink. It was very, very bright, and it almost lit up the whole castle.

When she got there. Jareth was no where to be found. Lila thought it was some sick joke, and that she was going to be pushed in by Violet again.

"Maybe things would be better if I was dead. Everyone wants me that way." she whispered.

She began to feel the tears build up in her eyes. She sat at the edge of the pond and stuck her feet in. She wished she could have been a fish. Nothing to worry about, just swimming around in a big circle. Nothing could go wrong in there.

"Except mud, seaweed, and missing the goblin king." said a voice behind her.

She wanted to yell at the person to leave her alone because, she thought that this time it was one of Violet's minions or Violet herself. It was too long of a day for Lila to be worried about stupid beatings and murder attempts.

"If you are going to do it, get it over with now." She said at last.

The stranger sat down next to Lila. It was another woman. She had platinum blonde hair, shocking blue eyes, and a warm face. Lila felt like she wanted to tell all of her problems to this her. That's the vibe the lady gave off.

"He really loves you Lillian." She began.

"He would ask me everyday if they found you yet, or if I found you, or if he should go out there and get his hands dirty and look for you! I think that what happened to you was just awful, and he should apologize, but, you should be a little more careful." she said.

"Well, that is true. I should be careful, and I love him too." Lila said.

"Lillian Belinda, I think you have great potential to be the goblin queen. You are kind, you have a heart made of gold, and you're not afraid of my son! You are the one who would set him straight." she said.

This was true.

"Lila what I'm telling you is-Oops! I have to go dear! Talk with him." she said and then disappeared in a storm of glitter.

She never understood mothers. They left you hanging a lot of times, and didn't thoroughly explain things.

Half of an hour seemed to pass by as she waited on what to do next. She wanted to go home really badly, and she wanted Jareth. By now, Jareth and Violet were probably in the royal gardens talking about THEIR future. The near by clock struck ten and the ball ended in three hours.

Lila brushed her dress off and walked into the woods. It was of course dark and ugly in there. Nothing was growing, it looked rather miserable, and she could hear the sounds of the nasty monsters living there.

Leaves were crunching under her feet. She turned a few corners and bumped into a dark blue jacket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t- Jareth!" She yelled.

She saw the wild mane of hair, and the pointed teeth, and the eyes, and then she knew that she was in Fae Heaven. He held her and just wouldn't let go.

He pulled away and just looked at the princess before him. She didn't have her hair in a pony tail, she had no dirt on her, she had beautiful make-up on, and of course the family crest imprinted on her back was in full view.

"I missed you." he said softy. He hugged her again.

"I missed you too."

Lila felt her heart melt. The one that was supposedly made of gold just disappeared. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Well, I do believe we have a previous commitment." he said.

Without asking her, Jareth slipped an engagement ring on her finger, and led her into the woods.

_BACK AT THE CASTLE…_

Lila was walking down the stairs on Jareth's arm. It was scary to see everyone staring at her with utter shock. It was one of the things Lila hated. Being stared at.

She gracefully stepped off of the bottom stair and walked over with Jareth and sat with her family. They were crying and laughing, and hugging, and everything was perfect.

For once, Lila was accepted as the curious girl she was.

**Finished! What did you guys think? I thought I wasn't too descriptive, but was okay. I do want reviews please! I'm not finished yet though.** **Well, this one is done but, maybe I will do a sequel. I don't know. Alright, I do want you guys to answer my question. 'What is fan art?'…Okay I have to thank everyone for bearing with me through this long story. Thanks so much!**

**LOVE YA ALL!**


End file.
